always be my baby
by bellacullen1234
Summary: Edward wife dies and is left whit a 3 year old child and needs a nanny to wacth her while he is at work and what happens when Edward hires bella swan and what is it about her that he cant get out of his mind and soon Edward falls himself falling for bella
1. Chapter 1

The summary

Edward wife dies and is left whit a 3 year old child and needs a nanny to wacth her while he is at work and what happens when Edward hires bella swan and what is it about her that he cant get out of his mind and soon Edward falls himself falling for bella even thought she is younger then him but how will Bella horrible past affect her and Edward new found relationships

I don't own twilight

b.o.v.p

I was awoken by the cries of my daughter I rolled out of bed and grabbed my robe and went into her room to what was wrong I picked her up from her crib and I checked to see if she needed to be changed but she didn't and that when I realized she was hungry so I went into the corner of the room and sat on the rocking chair I looked at her she was only six months old but she had my brown eyes and she had her father hair color she had his bronze hair color she looked so much like him but also she looked a bit like her older sister Chelsea Edward daughter whit his first wife Tanya .

My daughter Alyssa was looking at me and was still crying I took my breast out of my robe so I could feed her and she started to suck on my breast while I was breastfeeding her I thought back to when I found out about her she was wasn't planned but she was the most perfect unplanned and unexpected thing in my life.

That when I heard Edward get up to check on us I looked up and he was standing at the door looking at us and he had huge smile on his face he came closer to us and kneeled and placed a kiss on Alyssa head.

He was watching me feed her " I cant believe that we made this Bella look at her she is so prefect " he just smiled up at me and stood up and leaned and placed a kiss on my forehead when Alyssa was finally done eating I put my breast back in my top and stood up when Edward asked me" Bella do you mind if I burp her "

I handed Alyssa to Edward and he placed her face on his shoulder so he would be able to burp her he was walking around the room where he sang to her he sang a lullaby he composed for her while I was watching them if felt if I couldn't love Edward anymore then I did even thought we faced problems because Edward was older then me but I could never be happier because the one mistake I made in my life brought me so much happiness.

**Please read and review and let me know what you guys think**

**An author note this was an idea that I had for week and its been stuck in my head **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own twilight **

**e.o.v.p**

**It was another cold and lonely night I was sitting in my bedroom It was only a month since my wife Tanya had passed away .**

**that when I heard a little knock on my door this broke me from my thoughts I saw the door open and that when I saw Chelsea standing at the doorway she looked sad.**

**I got up off the bed and went to kneel in front of her and I saw she had been crying I picked her up and held her to me she looked up at me.**

" **Chelsea what's wrong sweetheart" she had tears in her eyes " I miss mommy daddy " I felt my heart break that when I gave her a hug and placed a kiss on her forehead " I know baby girl daddy miss mommy too " I walked us into her room where I placed her back in her bed and tucked her in she was looking at me and I looked at her when she said " me sleepy daddy"**

**I just brushed her hair back " I know honey why don't you go to sleep so that tomorrow can come faster and daddy will make you some chocolate chip pancakes " I tickled her belly and she giggled sleepy and started to close her eyes soon enough she was sleep. I stood up and closed the door to her room gently and went to my bedroom where I got back in bed.**

**That when my mind started to think she looked so much like me when I was younger she had my bronze hair but she had her mother icy blues eyes I just sighed and I remembered that I had placed an ad in the newspaper for a nanny I needed someone who could watch Chelsea while I was at work.**

**The next morning I was awoken by Chelsea jumping up and down on my bed yelling " daddy me want pancakes" I just rubbed my eyes and opened them she was still jumping on my bed that when I told her " Chelsea stop jumping on the bed and giving daddy an earthquake " thank god she finally stopped jumping on the bed and I got out.**

**She was waiting by the bed I got up and picked her up so that I was holding her we went into the kitchen where I put her down and went into the living room to turn the TV on for her I put on the Disney channel she was watching some kids show.**

**So I went back into the kitchen and got everything I needed to make pancakes and I checked on Chelsea and went back to cooking the pancakes while I was cooking them I would hear her giggle and it made me smile.**

**Once the pancakes were done I put them on a plate and cut them for her and placed it on the table and went into the living room and told her " breakfast is ready " she looked up at me and got up and went into the kitchen with me she sat down next to me and started to eat when we were both done eating she looked at me and said " daddy more TV " I just laughed " ok do you want to watch a movie " she just nodded her head . While I cleaned the dishes from breakfast she was in the kitchen with me when I was done cleaning I picked up Chelsea and took her upstairs where I dressed her she was wearing pink dress and I tied her hair into a ponytail.**

**When she was all dressed I put her on the floor and we both went downstairs where she went into the living room to pick a movie she wanted to watch she picked the little mermaid I sighed I had it least seen this movie about over 10 times but it was her favourite she sat down on the floor and watched the movie.**

**I went up to my room where I got dressed I was wearing a pair of jeans and grey button down sweater when I was finished getting dressed I came back to find Chelsea still watching the TV I went and sat on the couch while doing some work on my lap top for work and watched her watch the movie she was singing along with the songs in the movie. That when my phone went off I got up and answered it " hello " that when the person on the other line began to talk.**

" **hello I was calling in regards to the ad in the paper for a nanny " I just sighed and ran my hands through my hair " yes may I ask who is speaking" that when she cleared her throat " umm my name is Bella swan that when I said **

" **ok Bella if you're interested I can give you an interview tomorrow morning lets say at 9 " I was waiting for her to respond when she did " yes that will be fine umm where will I be meeting you " I sighed **

" **well you can by the house tomorrow my address is 4562 cottonwood lane " while I was waiting for a replay from her when she said **

" **ok I will be there tomorrow morning thank you Mr. ?"**

**I just laughed " Mr. Edward Cullen " she laughed into the phone " ok thank you Mr. Cullen " and she hanged up the phone. That when I went back into the living room and saw that she was still watching the movie so I sat down with her and watched.**

**b.o.v.p**

**It was had only been a month since I moved hear to forks living in this tiny apartment that I rented when I first moved here I had gotten a job at the diner it didn't pay enough and also I had gotten fired I kept looking for a job but couldn't find anything until I came across the ad in a paper for person asking for a nanny .**

**so that why I called for he position for a nanny I loved children see that was my goal was to be either a teacher or social work but it never happened I had planned all my life to go to college but sometimes life goes unexpectedly and you don't have choice sometimes you have to sacrifice your own plans and dreams .**

**I couldn't believe it was only a month since I felt phoenix I had left everything behind my friends my family and my mom I had to get out I couldn't stay there anymore I had to leave and it killed me to leave my mom she said she was going to get help but it never worked but then she met him she changed for the worse she would drink all the time I would try not be home on most night so that I wouldn't have to see him or my mom so when I made the decision to leave home..**

**The rain hitting against the window broke me from my thoughts I got up and went to the window and saw that it was raining really hard I put my head against the window and felt my tears rolling down my cheeks I promised myself I wouldn't think of them but I couldn't help it I just wondered at time If life was always meant to be so hard sometimes.**

**I was watching the rain when my phone rang I went to answer it and I saw it was my landlord I wondered what he wanted **

" **hello Mrs. swan you know that the rent is due today right" I cursed internally shit I knew I had to pay the rent but I didn't have enough money because I had to pay the electricity bill"**

**yes I know Mr. Frainetti the rent will be paid I just need another day so I can get the money but I will pay the rent"**

**He huffed and said **

" **ok well Im giving you until the week to give me the money for the rent or Im going to ask you to leave if you cant make the rent again" I sighed**

" **don't worry sir I will have the money by Friday " **

**he didn't say but instead hung up the phone **

**I just went to sit on my couch tomorrow I had an interview for a job tomorrow I wondered how would it be and also would I get the job.**

**That when I felt my stomach growl I got up and went into the kitchen and looked in the fridge and saw that I would need to buy some food I just grabbed a glass of milk and poured some into a glass and drank it once I was done drinking I washed my glass and left it on the counter I went into my bedroom where I crawled into my bed and covered myself with my thick blanket and closed my eyes but sleep never came easy for me I would have dreams of my life back in phoenix .**

**But tonight I was lucky I managed to fall asleep peacefully the next morning I woke up and took a shower when I was done in the shower I got dressed I decide to wear a pair of blue pair of jeans with this blue v neck sweater and for my hair I just curled it a bit and put some make up once I was done getting dressed I did my make but I didn't put to much just some mascara and some lip gloss when I was done I looked myself over in the mirror and I thought I was dressed ok.**

**I went into the kitchen and made some coffee when I was done drinking it I went to brush my teeth so u could get the coffee smell out of my mouth while I was brushing my teeth once I was done I went into my room where I grabbed my jacket and got ready to go for my interview.**

**When I was finally done I went downstairs and got in my truck and drove to Edward house were the interview would take place I followed the directions' to the house that I had gotten from Mr. Cullen.**

**I pulled up into the front of what looked like a mansion it was quite big it had the style of a Italian villa to say the leas the outside was beautiful I parked my car in the front of the house and got out I went up to the door and rang the doorbell I waited for about a minute and that when the front door opened and there was man standing there he had to be the most gorgeous men I have seen he had this bronze hair color green eyes and he was quite tall and lean but handsome none the less.**

**He cleared his throat and said " hello" I brushed my hair behind my ears " umm Im Isabella swan I called about job yesterday " he looked at me and smiled " I remember now come on in " he step a side and let me into the house and it was just gorgeous inside to it was big with wide windows that when he was behind me and said " ok follow me into the kitchen" I just followed him into the kitchen and he had a state of the art kitchen it was big and he had every appliance that a chef would have in there home.**

"**please take a seat " he pulled out a chair for me and I sat down he just down across from me and was looking at me very intently his gaze was making me nervous he cleared his throat when he asked the first question " so Bella how old are you " my eyes looked up to his and I saw something in them " oh Im 19 years old " he just nodded his head " have ever had a job of being in charge of taking care of a child before " I just nodded my head " yes I would baby-sit for people I knew all the time" he kept looking at me when he said " would like a tour of the house " I just nodded my head and for the next 25 minutes he spent showing me the house until we went back down to the kitchen we sat down and he smiled " so Bella have other had an type of employment that dealt with working with children " **

**I just nodded " yes I used to work at day care part time" I answered trying not to let the pain of why I left home get to me that when he cleared his throat and was looking at me "all right " he was still looking at me when he said **

" **ok do you want to meet Chelsea I will go get her she is in her room playing " he just got up and went to get her.**

**He came back downstairs with the little girl in his arms she was so cute she looked like him expect her eyes were an icy blue color he came over to me and said to Chelsea**

" **there someone I want you to meet" **

**she looked at me and started to blush she hid her face in Edward chest she was shy I went over to her " hey Chelsea my name is Bella " she peeked over at me and was looking at me and Edward put her down on the floor and I bent down to her level.**

**She came up to me and was looking at me she said " Bella " she came closer to me and gave me a little hug and she said " I like Bella" I looked up to Edward and he was just smiling that when I picked Chelsea up and she holding on to me for dear life " so Chelsea how old are you "**

**Chelsea giggled " Im 5 " she held up her fingers and showed me " wow your such a big girl " she looked at me Chelsea touched my face and said " your pretty Bella " I felt my cheeks get hot that when Chelsea started to move in my arms she wanted go down so I put her down .**

**she went up to her dad and he picked her up that when I nocited Edward looking at me when he said " you're the first person she has ever done that to usually she not as comfortable around strangers "**

'

" **oh" he was looking at me when he said " ok well Bella your hired I like you and Chelsea seems to like you and your honestly the only person I interviewed that aurally seemed interested in the job " **

**I looked at him " thank you for the job " I cleared my throat " when do I start and I don't be rude but how much are you going to be pay me "**

**He just looked while smiling and began to speak " **

**so start the job tomorrow be here for at least 9 clock that the time I leave for work and I will be paying you about 100 dollars how does sound to you Bella "**

" **its sounds fine " I just nodded my head " ok Edward thank you for hiring me it really means a lot " he just smiled at me" it no problem Bella " he held Chelsea in one arm he walked me to the front door and that when I said **

" **ok so I will see you tomorrow Edward thank once again for the job " he just gave me a crooked smile I turned around and waved at Chelsea and went to my truck.**

**I started my truck and took a deep breath on the way home I stopped off the local price chopper and picked some stuff up when I was done there I went up to my little apartment where I changed into pair of sweat pants . When I was done getting changed I put all my grocery away but I left out the frozen chicken I would be eating chicken and baked potatoes' for dinner while I was letting the chicken defrost in the sink I thought back to today when I met Edward and Chelsea I was so happy I got the job.**

**That when I into my living room and sat down I wondered what was going on the news so I turned on the TV nothing much was on the new I just got up and went to cook dinner while I was cooking dinner I wondered what Edward was doing and I felt my cheeks start to get hot and I wondered why but I just shook it off and went back to focusing on my making myself dinner .**

**Once I put everything in the oven I went to into my room and I grabbed my ratty old copy of Wuthering heights I sat on my bed and began to read until I looked over that clock and saw that my dinner should be done now I got up off my bed and went into the kitchen **

**While I was eating my tasty dinner I couldn't help but feel lonely my thought drift always back to my family and I stop myself before I kept thinking of them once I was done eating I washed my dishes and went into my bedroom where I grabbed a book and read it until I felt sleepy I yawned took the book and put it on the table near my bed and went to sleep.**

**The next morning when I woke up I decide that I needed to take a shower and get ready for my first day on the job I made my way to the bathroom where I turned on the hot water I loved the hot water it always clamed me and relaxed me soon enough I was done taken a shower before the water would run cold once my shower was over I got out of the bathroom and went into my bedroom and got dressed.**

**I decide to wear a pair of black skinny jeans with a white tanks top and my black hoodie I went back into my bathroom and decided that I looked fine I left my brown hair loose it reached all the way down to my back I would need to cut it soon I sighed and walked out of the bathroom and went to make myself some breakfast that morning I decided to eat some cereal I looked over to clock while eating my cereal and saw that it was almost 8:20I need to be at the house by 9**

**Once I was done eating I quickly washed my dishes and went into my bedroom to grab my jacket and purse once I had them I went and shut off the light and made my way to my truck and my way to Edward house.**

**About an hour later I parked right in front of the house and got out of my truck while making my way to the front door where I rang the door bell I waited for about 2 minutes when the door opened I saw mar Cullen standing there he smiled at " hey Bella come on in "**

" **hey " he moved to the side of the door so I could come in once I was in he locked the door behind me he walked over to and said " so how are you this morning "**

" **Im fine how are you doing " he just smiled at me " Im doing all right " I nodded my head while running a hand through my hair when he cleared his throat while shifting from foot to foot when Chelsea came in the room she was smiling I couldn't help but smile as Edward picked her up and held him to her she giggled when he did that I just smiled at the scene before me when Edward turned Chelsea in his arms.**

**Chelsea looked at me and smiled " Bella you came over " I just laughed when Edward put her on the floor she walked right up to me and took my hand " Bella come play with me please "**

**I couldn't help but giggle at her I looked up at Edward and saw him looking at us and smiling when he cleared his throat " all right I have to leave for work Bella there a list emergency numbers in case something happens there also my work number and my cell number all right "**

"**yeah sure no problem " Chelsea kept tugging on my hand while Edward knelt down to her level **

" **all right Chelsea daddy has to go work but I will back soon and be a good girl for Bella " **

**He looked at me when he said it I couldn't help but blush he just shot me a smile **

**She looked at him " ok daddy " he gave her a hug while placing a kiss on her little head he stood up " bye Chelsea bye Bella " he walked out the door and left for work. I felt Chelsea tug on my hand " Bella lets play "**

**I kneeled down to her level " ok Chelsea but first I need to take off my jacket ok then we can play " she just smiled at me and giggled I stood up and took off my jacket and put my purse on the couch for now that when Chelsea tugged my hand and took me to her room which was on the second floor of the house.**

**Her room was all pink and princess teamed she took me over to her little table she had in her room and sat down while pulling me down to sit on the little chair she looked at me " Bella lets color " I just nodded " ok Chelsea "**

**She went and got her a coloring book and some crayons when she came back she sat right next to me for the next hour Chelsea and I coloured and played in her room until about 12 when she looked at me and said " Bella Im hungry " **

" **all right Chelsea lets go have some lunch " we made our way to the kitchen were I made Chelsea sit at the at the table and went to the fridge to see what I would make for lunch I looked over at Chelsea " hey Chelsea what would like for lunch " she had her arms on the table she moved her hand under her jaw and looked at me when she said " lets have pancakes "**

**I laughed at her while closing the fridge I made my way over to her and kneeled down beside the chair " Chelsea you cant have pancakes for lunch " she looked at me and started to look a little sad when I said that but then she looked at me " lets have peanut butter and jelly sandwiches "**

" **ok that we can have " she said I got up the floor and went to make some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for lunch when I was done making them I put them on a plate and gave Chelsea hers and put mine down on the table before I sat down I asked Chelsea " what did you want to drink "**

" **orange juice " I went and got some glass and filled them with juice I sat down and we had lunch I try not giggle when I saw that Chelsea had gotten some peanut butter on her face when she was done she looked at me " all done can I go play now "**

" **no Chelsea not yet I have to clean your face you look like a peanut butter cup " she laughed " I don't look like a peanut butter cup" I just laughed and picked her up and went to the bathroom where I sat her down on the counter began to wash her face when her was clean she look at me " Bella can I go play now"**

" **you can go play now you little monkey "**

**she laughed as I put her down and went back into the kitchen where I cleaned up the dishes from lunch when I was done I went into the living room where I saw Chelsea playing with a Barbie she was still playing when I sat down on the couch I had done some laundry that was need to be done since Edward had told me that there was some laundry to be done so right now I just here watching Chelsea play with her dolls until she got up and came near me **

"**Bella lets watch movie " **

**I nodded my head " ok " **

**she went over to where the DVDs where and picked a movie and put it in the DVD player I was shocked she was only six and knew how to work one I just shook my head she came over to where I was sitting and sat next to the credits for the movie started to open and I saw that we were watching the fox and the hound I loved this Disney movie Chelsea curled up beside me.**

**Once the movie was over I looked over at the clock and saw that it was almost five that when the front door opened I saw Edward walking in the door I felt Chelsea jump off the couch and make her way to Edward where he picked her up and gave her a hug he looked over at me while he sat her on the floor I stood up he walked over to me " hey Bella how was she today "**

" **she was good " Chelsea giggled while Edward looked at her and back to me **

" **so how did everything else go " I looked at him he was smiling at me " it went fine " he was still looking at me " well that good " **

**I looked at Edward and smiled he just gave a crooked smile I couldn't help the blush that rose to my cheeks that when Chelsea said " daddy can I have some pancake for dinner "**

**He just laughed and picked her up " whatever my sweet princess wants she gets " **

**I couldn't help but laugh Edward looked over at me and started to laugh Edward put Chelsea down on the floor while I went to get my jacket and purse while putting my jacket I looked and saw Edward starting at me I couldn't help but blush he looked over at Chelsea very quickly when I had my jacket on I went to the front before Edward called my name " Bella wait "**

**I looked over at him he walked so he was standing right in front of me**

" **goodbye Bella see you tomorrow :**

" **bye Edward see you tomorrow " he smiled a crooked smile I then turned around and opened the door and went to my truck where I drove myself home .**

**e.o.v.p**

**When Bella left I looked over at Chelsea and she looked sad I went over to her and picked her " honey why are you sad " she looked at me when she said " I miss Bella " I just smiled " I know sweetie but don't worry she will be back tomorrow " Chelsea just smiled I went into the kitchen where I made supper for us.**

**While we were eating dinner I couldn't help my mind it kept going back to Bella I wondered what she was doing now or she was with I don't why but I couldn't get her off my mind and I only met her once but when I asked about if she worked any where with children her face had a look of pain and I wondered what was wrong but my thought were broken by my daughter saying " daddy Im done "**

**I smiled at her " all right lets clean and get you in to bed " she pouted but I placed a kiss on her head **

**When I was done clearing the kitchen I gave Chelsea her bath and read her story before it was her bedtime once she fell asleep I made my way to my room where I went to the bathroom and took a long hot shower once I was done I threw on a pair blue flannel pyjamas pants and got into bed I slowly closed my eyes and that was the first night I dreamt of Bella.**

**Please read and review**

**Ok guys let me know what you think of this chapter and how it was thnx and I changed his dauther age to five **


End file.
